A Hobbit's Journal
by Loser Girl
Summary: Daffodil, the best friend of Merry and Pippin, shows her true feelings in her journal. (Crappy summary. Read it. It's good.)
1. First Entry

~*~*~*~ A/N: Someone once said, write from experience. Well, I decided to take one of my own experiences (which I've been dwelling on recently), and turn it into a fic. I hope you enjoy. *~*~*~  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
He started doing it today. I should have seen it coming long ago, but it completely caught me by surprise. His cousin Merry, of course, had been doing it a lot recently, but never had I imagined Pippin to. This elusive "it" of course, is being attracted to girls. Other girls, of course, never me. Pippin can't see me like that. Even if I wished for it every night for the next year, it would never happen. I'm his best friend, a sister more like, and he just.. doesn't see me. Oh, Journal, it hurts more than I can say; to love someone so much and have him see someone else. I wish he could see me, I do, but I cannot make him.   
  
Today, it was that Diamond of Longcleeve. (A/N: *growl*) Of course it was her, with her long blonde hair and flirty eyelashes. You should have seen the way he looked at her; the way I catch myself looking at him sometimes. Merry knows that I adore Pippin completely, but he says nothing. I'm glad for that, for if Pippin was aware of my feelings for him; he would think it strange. He would probably avoid me, and I would not want that. Being his friend is better than being nothing at all, is it not?  
  
  
With a sigh, I closed the leatherbound book I scrawled my writings in and wiped a tear from my cheek. Sniffling, I tucked the journal carefully underneath my feather mattress and sat up. It was well after luncheon, and I was to meet Merry and Pippin for our daily walk. This had begun as a tradition, back when Merry was still just a 'tween, several years ago, and we still walked about Tookborough and Buckland, every day.  
  
I stood, straightening my dress, and grabbed a jacket. It was a bit chilly, or so my father told me. I set out, hugging my arms tightly about me. Up the road, I saw Pippin and Merry, waiting for me underneath the large Oak that had been there since before even The Old Took was born.  
  
"Merry, Pip," I said softly, and the boys regarded me with a nod. We started walking conversation beginning as well.  
  
"I have asked Diamond to Bilbo's party," said Pip with a grin, and Merry nodded, also smiling. I faked a smile, forcing it to my lips, though inside I was screaming.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Merry, taking a pipe from his pocket and filling it with pipeweed.  
  
"Yes, of course," said Pippin eagerly, also stuffing his pipe. "After all, who could resist my charms?"  
  
Merry laughed, and I looked down. Certainly not I.. I could not. I dared not look back up, afraid that Pippin would see through me, right into my mind, and the thoughts that were there.  
  
"Is something wrong, Daffodil?" Pippin asked, as he drew a puff of his pipe. I shook my head quickly, muttering some response that was far too foolish for Pippin to be bothered with.  
  
"You seem strange today," said Merry gently, looking at me carefully. I felt the red blush that was slowly claiming my cheeks go to my ears as well. "Is it some sort of a girl issue?"   
  
"Yes, that must be it," said Pippin softly, nodding. "'Tis all right, I heard my sisters talking all about it."  
  
I glared at the ground, face red, not daring to defend myself against these accusations. We walked in silence for a while, and then Pippin and Merry began their talk of girls once more. I winced as Pippin went on about the beauty of Diamond, and how he wished to kiss her, and hug her, and hold her hand. Why, oh why, was I allowing myself to experience such torture?  
  
"What of you, Daf?" asked Pippin, quickly turning his attention to me. "Do you have any boys in mind?"  
  
My mind went blank; for there was only one boy forever in my mind, and that was the asker of the question. "Well.. not exactly," I muttered, and Pip shook his head.  
  
"You ought to find someone, Daffy," he said, and slapped me on the back. That nickname he had for me since we were just small Hobbits. As his hand touched me, it almost burned, stinging my nerves. I wanted more than a friendly slap on the back, a playful shove, a fake headlock. I wanted to kiss him, and hug him, and hold his hand.   
  
Instead, I remained silent, and listened to him and Merry continue their conversation of girls.   
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Let me know what you think! ^.^ *~*~*~ 


	2. Frolicing by the Stream

~*~*~ A/N: Wow.. you like me! You really like me! *grin* lol. Anyway, thanks SO much for all the reviews. I actually wasn't even going to post the story at all, but I decided to. I'm sure glad I did! Anyway, here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy. *~*~*~  
  
  
12 September  
Dearest Journal,  
  
I just got in from my walk with Merry and Pippin. They have noticed that I act strangely, though I am glad Pippin hasn't realized my feelings yet. I hope he never does, for he would not understand. His mind is preoccupied with thoughts of Diamond at Bilbo's party. Even Merry has seemingly found a date; I, however, have not. Of course I have not, when I spend all my days dreaming of Peregrin, whom I can never have. I am a fool.  
  
~~  
  
Growling angrily at my own foolishness, I slammed my journal closed. What will Pippin think when, in merely 10 days, he has a date at Bilbo's party, and I am the only person in all of the Shire without one?   
  
Now, I am determined to find a date. Wandering out of my house, I straightened my dress. Let us see now. Of the boys my age in the Shire, there were Sancho Proudfoot, Moro Burrows, Doderic and Ilberic Bracegirdle, and the Cotton boys. Moro Burrows *was* quite handsome, and I was almost certain he had no date. The boys, nearly all of them, I knew, were frolicing near the stream; they thought no one knew, but I, of course, did. I knew almost everything about the boys of the Shire; how Sancho was so afraid of water, he refused take a bath until he was almost a 'tween, and how Lotho Sacksville-Baggins had taken a liking to Rosie Cotton.   
  
I made sure my hair was not doing anything strange, and set off toward the stream. I ducked behind a tree as I saw the group of boys, splashing about in the foot-deep water. Some of them had rolled up their trouser legs, so as to not get them wet, while some others had all together removed the pants, instead jumping about in their britches.   
  
I felt my cheeks grow hot, and my jaw dropped. Pippin, one of the younger of the boys, had been one to remove his trousers, and his shirt as well. Merry had done the same, but Merry was not of my concern. I watched Pippin, gripping onto the tree for dear life. He moved so gracefully, splashing the other boys. His chest, wet, glimmered in the afternoon sun. I gulped thickly, blinking. Imagine touching him, kissing his chest softly, licking at one of those pert ...  
  
"Do you hear someone?" asked Doderic, looking about. I froze, eyes widening. Had I been panting, or talking under my breath? I had been so lost in watching him... only him. Rather than letting myself be caught, I slid quickly back onto the path, pretending I had just neared.  
  
"Hullo, boys," I called softly, and Pippin and Merry froze, waving.  
  
"Daf, what are you doing here?" Merry asked, and I shrugged.  
  
"Nothin' else to do," I explained, pretending to ignore Pippin's precarious state. The boys about, however, covered themselves quickly, some of them blushing. Pippin did not bother; we had known each other since we were very small, and were very comfortable with one another. We sometimes, with a laugh, recalled the days when we threw our garments to the ground, diving nakedly into mudpiles after a fresh rain. That, of course, was when we were very small.   
  
"Join us, then," suggested Merry, who also had not bothered to put his pants back on. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm fairly certain some of your friends would rather have me elsewhere," I joked, smirking wryly. "I merely came to see what you were doing, anyway. And now that I know, I shall be off." Remembering my mission, suddenly, I threw Moro a quick smile. "Hullo, Moro."  
  
He glanced down, being quite shy, and muttered a greeting back. When I saw his blush, I knew I had him.   
  
"Do you have a date for the party, Moro?" I asked, and he looked up, gulping. I glanced away, making sure Pippin was watching this. He was.  
  
"Well, n-n-n-no," he said, stammering.  
  
"Would you care to go with me, then?" I flashed him a bright smile, and he grinned in return.  
  
"Well, sure!" he exclaimed, excitedly, jumping about, completely forgetting that he was not wearing pants. I smirked, glancing away, and nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you boys later then. G'bye Moro, Merry, Pip." Pippin and Merry responded with a goodbye, and I journeyed back up the path, triumphantly. Perhaps my interest in another has made Pippin jealous.. maybe he will see his feelings.. or maybe not. I closed my eyes quickly, recalling the vision of Pippin without his pants. He was so strong, so smooth. I sighed softly, shaking my head. But he was not, sadly, mine.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: There's somethin' I want to see - Pippin minus shirt and pants. *giggle* *~*~*~ 


	3. A Late Night Visit

~*~*~ A/N: All right. *grin* You guys are spoiling me with your excellent reviews. Thank you sooo much! *~*~*~  
  
  
19 September   
Journal,  
  
There are merely three days until Bilbo Baggins' party. Everyone is so excited and, don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to it as well, but... seeing Diamond and Pippin dancing and carrying on will surely be torturous. Oi. What is wrong with me? Why  
  
  
  
In the midst of my writing, I heard a knock at the window. I knew that knock well; two knocks, one knock, three knocks - it was Pippin's personal knock. Quickly hiding my journal beneath my covers, I stood, and crossed the room. Throwing open the shutters, I looked outside. Pippin stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks. Oh, Eru.. what had happened now?  
  
I quickly ushered him inside, and he sat on my bed, sniffling.   
  
"What happened?" I asked, and he burst into tears once more.   
  
"Diamond.." was all he could say, and I felt my fists clench with anger. How dare she hurt Pippin. Whatever she had done, it must have been bad. Really bad.   
  
"Oh, Pip," I said ruefully, sitting beside him. "It'll be all right."  
  
He sniffled, shaking his head quickly. "No, it won't!"  
  
Sighing, I glanced away, feeling my heart break at this show of emotions. I wanted to hold him, kiss away all his tears, make everything better for him. I could do nothing but sit by his side and listen to him cry over another.  
  
"She laughed at me," he sobbed, not bothering to wipe away the tears, merely letting them cascade down his cheeks and fall onto his lap. "I kissed her and she laughed, and told me how horrible I was, and said she would go to the party with one of the Cotton boys instead."  
  
I sighed once more, and placed my hand gently upon his, a friendly gesture and nothing more. So it seemed. His touch was tender, his skin delicate and soft. I wanted to touch him everywhere, make him see that I, not Diamond, was the one for him.  
  
"I wish I were dead," he mumbled softly, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Hey now," I said softly, "don't say that. Imagine if you were to die now, your last memory would be of Diamond hurting you. Wouldn't that be a dreadful thing? I know if I were to die, I would want my last memory to be a pleasant one."  
  
He sniffled, smiling softly. "I s'pose you're right again, Daf. How ever did you get so smart?"  
  
I glanced away, shrugging lightly. "Experience, I guess."  
  
"Experience? You're two years younger than I am!"  
  
I smirked, my eyes still not meeting his. "I suppose I've been through more than you have."  
  
Pippin tilted his head, regarding me with concern. "You've changed. Just recently; I feel like I hardly even know you anymore. What has happened?"  
  
I turned back to look at him. He looked up at me, wide-eyed, tears drying upon his cheeks. I was so close to him, but it felt as though we were leagues away.  
  
"I'm here," I said softly, finally removing my hand from his, gently. "I will always be here."  
  
Pippin smiled, and leaned forward to give me a hug. This was a friendly thing, I assured myself, all friends hug. He wrapped his arms about me, and I felt so safe in his arms. I closed my eyes, imagining we were embracing after a night of love, or even a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away after a moment, and I felt a slight sigh escape me. Already, I felt exposed and vulnerable, out of his arms.   
  
"I had better go," he said softly. "I would not want your father to catch me here after night fall - who knows what he would think."  
  
I nodded slightly, and he stood up, crossing to the window and climbing out.  
  
"G'night Pip," I said, and he responded with a wave. I sat, watching him go down the path, until he was out of sight. Then, I closed the window.   
  
  
Journal,  
  
Pippin just stopped in, crying over something Diamond said about his kissing skills, or lack thereof. I cannot imagine how such a truly amazing creature could be bad at anything, especially kissing. I don't suppose I will ever get the chance to find out for myself; but Journal, if you only saw how he looked at me; how his eyes and lips and face looked tonight. And he hugged me, and I felt so safe that I might have fallen asleep in his very arms.   
  
I am just a friend; someone he can talk to about girls, who he finds solace in. If only it didn't hurt so badly, Journal, he hurts me so deeply. He cries over the ones who will not love him, but here I am, willing to love him more than anything. But he cannot see.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ *sniffle* Poor Daf! *~*~*~ 


	4. Breakfast at Merry's (Like Breakfast at ...

~*~*~ A/N: I want to finish this story up by Thursday - I'm going on a "field trip" to Boston for a few days, and I'd really like to finish it up. For you readers, I guess that's a good thing - several chapters in a few days and the like! For my already sore-fingers, it's not such a good thing. But hey, in the words of De, I'll bang 'em out! *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: (Yea, another one.) I need you guys' help! I'm not sure how to end this story - I have two very different ideas, so I'm going to ask you: Would you rather have this story end Happily, or Sadly? Yea, it's your decision! Let me know in a review, an e-mail, an IM, send me telepathic messages, whatever. Just let me know: Happy Ending, or Sad Ending? .. and, if you feel like it, feel free to address my strange obsession with that "Come On Eileen" song.. I think it's the best song, and... iunno. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter! *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
20 September  
G'morning Journal,  
  
It looks a wonderful day, and I sure it shall be. I cannot write for long this morn, for I am to meet the boys at the Brandybuck home for a breakfast. I am sure to see Pippin there; I do wonder if he has gotten a date for Bilbo's party yet. After his troubles with Diamond, and all. I would feel wretched going with Moro if Pippin had to go alone. I will have to see about this today. Either way, I am off to Merry's house for breakfast. G'day, Journal!  
  
  
Sliding the Journal back to it's hiding place, I turned my attention to myself. I grabbed a hairbrush, and gently put it through my hair, making sure that I looked my best, and stood, brushing out the creases in my dress.  
  
I meandered along the path to Merry's, my head filled with thoughts of Pippin and of Bilbo's party. It was only two days away, after all. Slowly the Brandybuck's hole came into view, and I grinned. At least five boys relaxed outside, two of them my friends Merry and Pippin. They looked up as I approached, giving a wave and shouts of "hello". I grinned, waving back.   
  
"Hullo Merry, Pippin," I said, sitting by them on the grass.   
  
"'Ello, Daffodil," replied Pip, smiling. He appeared to be in a much better mood; I had known that it would only take time for him to completely forget Diamond of Longcleeve.  
  
"G'morning," added Merry, and the two continued their discussion of mushrooms. I leaned back, looking up toward the sky. It was a perfect blue, whisps of clouds floating past. A soft sky escaped my lips as I watched them, not realizing that Merry and Pippin had long since finished their talking, and were looking at me.  
  
"Daf?" said Merry, and I blinked, stirring my gaze from the sky.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to Bilbo's party with Moro, right?"  
  
I nodded a response, brow furrowing. What were they getting at?  
  
"Oh," said Pippin softly. "I s'pose I'm the only person in the Shire without a date now."  
  
I blinked. What if I weren't going with Moro? Would he have asked me? I could have hit myself for my prior stupidity.  
  
"I'm sorry Pip," I replied, placing my hand upon his shoulder. "If you want, I can try and find someone for you to go with." He responded with a smile, and I nodded. Honestly, I could not think of a single person without a date.   
  
  
Merry, Pip, and I entered the Brandybuck hole a few minutes later for breakfast. Mrs. Brandybuck had fixed a large table full of mushrooms, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, carrots, and cabbages. I sat between Merry and Pip, and joined them in grabbing and filling our plates with ridiculous amounts of food. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Pippin filled his mouth with bacon, and, sighing softly, I started on a mushroom. He even seemed perfect as he chewed, his cheeks enlarged from the vast amounts of food within them. We ate in silence; not because we were uneasy or nervous, but because the boys were often too full-mouthed to say a single word, much less carry on conversation.   
  
Afterward, we helped to clear off the table, and journeyed outdoors for a walk.  
  
"Have you thought of anyone for me to bring to the party?" asked Pip anxiously, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, walking between Merry and I.  
  
"No," I answered honestly. "Not yet." The thought of fixing Pippin up with someone was unbearable; *I* wanted to go with him, not allow someone else to take this oppurtunity. "But perhaps, if Moro does not mind, I could go with you. Just so you don't feel so out of place, you understand." I gulped a breath in, not believing I just said that aloud.   
  
Pippins eyes widened, and he stopped walking, pondering this for a moment. "Do you think Moro would be upset?"  
  
"Nah," I said softly, shaking my head. "After all, I barely know him."  
  
"Why did you ask him, then?" piped up Merry, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I needed a date," I answered simply, and, finally realizing the humor in this situation, Pippin, Merry and I began to laugh.   
  
Pippin nodded, and shrugged. "All right, I s'pose I'll take you, then, Daf."  
  
I nearly exploded with happiness.  
  
"As friends?" Merry asked, and I could have choked him then and there. That part needn't be explained.  
  
"Of course as friends," Pippin scoffed. "What else would I bring Daf as?" I felt as though my heart had fallen out of my chest, been run upon by a herd of oliphaunts, been eaten by an orc, and *then* slashed into a thousand small pieces.  
  
"Of course," I muttered softly, and we continued our walk.   
  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Ooh.. the plot thickens. *~*~*~* 


	5. Gifts

~*~*~*~ A/N: All right, this is probably the penultimate chapter. (ooh, big word! ^.^) It looks like you guys are leaning toward a happy ending (several reviews and an e-mail), but there's still time to vote, so.. do so! ^.^ Thanks, and enjoy! *~*~*~*~  
  
  
21 September  
Dearest Journal,  
  
Oh, I simply cannot wait for Bilbo's party! Pippin is going to be my date - even if it is just as friends, I am still quite pleased. Oh, Journal, perchance I shall dance with him underneath the stars - wouldn't that be romantic?  
  
  
I sighed happily, closing my Journal and placing it underneath my mattress. From the kitchen, I could hear my mother preparing luncheon.   
  
"Daffodil!" my father called, and I stood up, straightening my dress.  
  
"Yes, Pa?"   
  
"Would you come out here please?" I crossed the room to my door, opening it. I glanced out into the living room. My mother was just entering from the kitchen, and she stood beside my father, her hands behind her back.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously as I approached them, trying to peek around my mother, to see what she was holding.  
  
"I know how important Bilbo's party is to you," started my mother, and I nodded quickly. Ever since yesterday, I had been ranting about it. "So, your father and I decided to get you some things for it."  
  
My eyes widened as my mother brought out her hands. She held a ring, to be placed upon one's head, made of yellow and white flowers, and two new hair ribbons.   
  
"Oh, mummy, thank you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around my mother. She smiled, and patted my head softly.  
  
"What about your old father?" Daddy asked with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Pa," I said softly, hugging him as well.  
  
"That isn't all, of course," said my mother, in an almost scoffing tone. She nudged my father, and he reached under his chair, pulling up a bundle, wrapped up tightly and tied with a bow. I looked at it in awe as he handed it to me, and then quickly opened it.   
  
"Oh," I whispered, looking down at perhaps the most beautiful dress ever made. It was yellow and white, with lace and silk and ribbons. Oh, it was absolutely perfect.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed, grabbing both my parents in one of the most energetic hugs possible. "I will go try it on right now!"  
  
Mummy and Pa smiled, and Pa nodded, as he took out his pipe. I ran to my bedroom, flinging the door closed behind me.   
  
"Oh, Pippin will not be able to resist me in this!" I exclaimed, a most hopeful grin upon my face, as I quickly slid out of my current, plain dress and into this fantastic one. With a gulp, I turned, glancing into a mirror.  
  
I barely recognized myself. The dress made me seem far more feminine, going almost dangerously low in the front. I smiled softly at my reflection, tilting my head this way and that, turning about and about.  
  
"Are we going to be able to see?" I heard my father call from the living room, and I laughed, swinging my door open and almost running back to them.  
  
"Oh," said Mummy softly, tilting her head. "Who is this beautiful lady?"  
  
I blushed, looking down. "Oh, Mummy, stop being silly, it's me!"  
  
"This cannot possibly be my daughter," joked my father, sitting back. "My daughter is a little girl, and you are a young lady."  
  
"Now," said my mother with a smile, "Tomorrow I will fix your hair for you, and lend you a bit of my make-up. Who is taking you again?"  
  
"Pippin," I replied with a large grin.  
  
"Peregrin is your date?" Mummy's eyes widened. "I thought you were only friends."  
  
"We are," I said with a sigh. But not for long.  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Sorry, that chapter was a little short. The next chapter will be.. The Long Expected Party! *~*~*~ 


	6. The Long Expected Party

~*~*~ A/N: All right, here it is: The last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!!! *~*~*~  
  
  
22 September  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is it! Today is the day of the long-awaited party! Oh, I simply cannot wait! I cannot write any longer, for mother is here to do my hair!  
  
  
I smiled up at Mummy, as she took her brush, gently combing it through my hair. She wrapped ribbons about two braids, and brushed the rest out. Finally, she set the ring of flowers upon my head. I smiled, standing, already in my new dress. The sun was beginning to set, and the party was close at hand.  
  
"You look great, Daffodil," my mother said softly, and I grinned, turning back to her.  
  
"Thank you, Mum. What about make-up?" She nodded, and I sat down again. She delicately applied rouge to my cheeks, and shadow to my eyes, and a bit of gloss to my lips. I smiled, and finally stood back up, examining myself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't even look like me," I murmured softly, and my mother looked up, as a knock came at the door. Without meaning to, I squealed excitedly, jumping.  
  
Mummy just laughed, shaking her head, and stood, as she walked to greet Pippin.  
  
  
"Hullo, Ma'am," said Pippin, bowing slightly to my mother. I watched from a crack in my door, suddenly feeling as though a herd of wild horses were galloping about in my stomache.   
  
"Good day, Pippin," replied my mother, throwing a glance toward my room. "Daffodil is just about ready. If you'd like, I could go get her." Pippin nodded, and she walked toward my room, opening the door and slipping in.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked, and I nodded, gulping. "Good," she continued, then sighed. That motherly sigh that made you know she was about to give you one of those life-lesson talks. "I know you like Pip dearly, but.. if he does not share the same feelings, you must realize that there are other Hobbits in the Shire."  
  
"I know, Mummy," I lied, glancing down. There was no other Hobbit for me, and if Pippin did not share these feelings.. this love.. I could just *die*.   
  
"Have a great time," my mother said softly, and ushered me out the door. I saw Pippin standing at the end of the hall, talking with my father with his back to my door. I snuck down the hall, straightening my dress, then pulling it up a bit in the front when I nearly toppled out. I saw my father smirk, and then shake his head softly, and Pippin, slowly, turned to me.  
  
Shoulders straight. Don't slouch. Smile. No, not that kind of smile, you'll look a fool. Sweet smile. Yes, that's the one.  
  
His eyes grew nearly thrice the size they had been.  
  
"Daf-Daf-Daffodil?" he finally asked, and I smirked softly, nodding.  
  
"What's the matter?" I teased. "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"  
  
Pippin blinked, shaking his head slightly. "Not you.. I've never seen you before, not like this."  
  
  
We walked to the party, glancing about. When we got there, I found out, to my relief, that Moro had ended up going with one of the Bolger sisters, and they were having much fun dancing and the like.   
  
"DAF?!" shrieked Merry, running up to Pippin and I. Pippin nodded, almost proudly, linking his elbow with mine.  
  
"She's my date, Meriadoc," he said, almost warningly. "So you keep your hands off 'er."  
  
I could have died then and there, and have died a happy Hobbit. Then again, I'm quite glad I didn't.  
  
Merry laughed, shaking his head, giving me one last look. "Wow.. you sure look purdy, Daffodil."  
  
I smiled, glancing down with a blush. "Thanks, Merry. Don't you have a date?"  
  
Merry nodded, smiling as Daisy Gamgee neared them. Soon, they were off dancing, leaving me and Pippin all alone.   
  
He turned to me, grabbing my hand as a slower-paced song was played by the band. "Come on, Daf, let's dance."  
  
I could only nod, speechless, as he dragged me out to the dancing area. Gently, he wrapped his other arm around my waist, keeping the other hand locked with him. I clutched his shoulder.   
  
"Daffodil, you look.. just, amazing," he murmured, shaking his head softly. "I have to be the luckiest Hobbit in all of the Shire."  
  
I smiled, and sighed happily. This had to have been a dream; there was no way this could happen truly. "No," I said softly, and he looked up at me with curious eyes. "I am the luckiest."  
  
His expression turned from one of curiousity to one of pleasure as I caught his eye. We gazed for what seemed like forever, until finally he got this look. It was a strange look, one of pride, respect, and complete love.  
  
"I never saw it before," he said softly, almost to himself, as he tilted his head. "It's strange, isn't it? One day you just.. see a person, and they're different. And it's not even that *they* changed, but you have. And you realize..." he trailed off. My heart leapt up into my throat, eyebrows easing upward.  
  
"Realize what?"  
  
"That.." he paused, caressing the side of my face with his hand. I leaned against him, closing my eyes to his touch. "That you love them."  
  
I opened my eyes, swallowing thickly. He leaned towards me, and I inched in his direction, and our lips touched, very gently, and only for a moment, but it was like.. like fireworks had exploded all about us, like everyone else just disappeared and we were the only ones left. Slowly, he pulled away, catching my gaze, and then we met again, closing our eyes, moving almost as one closer and closer to one another. Eventually, our kiss broke, and he held me tightly to him, my head resting upon his chest.  
  
"I never want to let you go," he whispered to me, and I looked up, out of the tops of my eyes, catching his gaze.  
  
"So don't."  
  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: That is perhaps the CUTEST thing I've EVER written. I hope you guys agree! *~*~ 


End file.
